My Husband
by inhbie
Summary: Baekhyun masih ingin menikmati masa mudannya, ia masih ingin bersenang-senang menghabiskan masanya dengan teman-temannya.. Tapi.. itu semua hancur ketika ibunya mengatur pertemuan dengan pria yang tak dikenalinnya dan mengatakan kalau dia adalah calon tunangannya Heol.. Apakah seseorang yang menggendong anak kecil perempuan ditangannya dengan pakaian jas formal adalah calon tu
1. chapter 1

My Husband

CHANBAEK GS

.

.

Genre Mature

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

\--

"Aku menolak"

Baekhyun gadis berambut panjang dengan warna cokelat gelap merengut imut, tubuhnya yang mungil ditambah dengan mata sipitnya dan bibir tipisnya yang sedikit mengerucut kecil kini duduk bersama kedua orang tuannya di ruang tengah.

Baekhyun memangku tangannya dengan kepalanya dialihkan kesamping tidak mau melihat kearah kedua orang tuannya yang menatapnya.

Mereka membahas sesuatu yang serius namun belum beberapa kata baekhyun sudah menyeruakan penolakannya dengan mantap.

Sesuatu itu adalah tentang perjodohan yang tidak ingin dilakukannya, Kedua orang tuannya sudah mengatur jadwal pertemuan dengan seorang pria yang tak dikenalinya jauh-jauh hari. Namun baekhyun selalu menolak untuk pergi.

Baekhyun itu cantik,sangat cantik. wajah mungilnya mampu membuat para pria terpikat dengan pesonannya dan itu merupakan suatu anugerah untuknya, namun untuk soal hati ia paling membenci jika dikaitkan dengan perjodohan yang dilakukan ayah dan ibunnya.

Entah itu untuk urusan bisnis atau apalah ia tidak mau tahu.

Jika untuk urusan cinta biarlah ia yang menjalaninnya tanpa campur tangan dari kedua orang tuannya.

Tapi hari ini tidak, Kedua orang tuannya terlalu gemas untuk memberikan jodoh kepada anak semata wayang mereka. Baekhyun bukannya belum pernah memiliki kekasih, ia pernah mendapatkannya waktu ia menginjak mahasiswa di universitas Seoul, pacar pertamanya yang bernama Daehyun. Kenangan indah selama masa kuliah, namun tak berselang lama kenangan indah itu hancur akibat perlakuan Daehyun yang diam-diam mengkhianatinya dan dari situlah baekhyun menutup hatinya dan tak berpacaran setelah beberapa tahun lamanya.

Dan kini umurnya sudah menginjak 25 tahun. Dan belum memiliki pacar. Tetapi ketika umurnya akan menginjak 26 tahun orang tuannya memberikan kado yang dimana ia dijodohkan..

Oh yang benar saja. Dia masih ingin menikmati kehidupannya, ia belum ingin mengenal pria manapun, ia masih ingin menikmati masa sendirinya.

Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan pembahasan perjodohan yang dibicarakan kedua orang tuannya, ia akan bicara kepada kedua orang tuannya hari ini dan berharap jika kedua orang tuannya akan berubah pikiran.

"Kenapa tidak mau?" Ibu baekhyun bertanya.

"Ibu aku sudah bilang berapa kali, aku tak mau dijodohkan.. aku.."

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus menghadiri acara makan malam yang telah kami sediakan untuk kalian berdua. Siapa tahu kau akan tertarik dengannya setelah pertemuan nanti." Sang ayah menambahkan

"Ayah.. aku benar-benar tidak mau.. Daripada hal itu.. "

Baekhyun belum mengatakan tentang hal yang ingin dikatakannya tapi ibunya sudah memotong perkataanya

"Besok acara makan malam, Ibu tak mau tahu pakai baju bagus dan berdandan untuk bertemu dengannya."

"Ibu.." Baekhyun merengek namun hal itu sia-sia.

"Kalau kau tak tidak pergi ibu akan memblokir kartu ATM mu.."

Heol~~ kedua orangtuannya benar-benar..

...

"Daddy aku mau jus strawberry"

Suara mungil di pagi hari yang berada di ruang dapur membuat satu ulasan senyum tertarik di bibir chanyeol yang kini tengah sibuk membolak balikkan makanan yang dimasaknya.

Dengan memakai kemeja putih dengan lengannya digulung sampai ke siku, serta dipinggangnya terikat apron berwarna cokelat. Celana kain hitam melekat dikakinya yang panjang, serta rambut hitam legamnya yang terangkat keatas. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpesona apalagi dengan paras tampan yang dimiliki oleh pria tersebut setelah memberikan senyum hangatnya kepada gadis kecil mungil yang kini duduk di meja makan dengan manis.

Pria itu menuangkan jus strawberry di gelas gadis kecil tersebut, dan gadis itu meneguk dengan semangat setelah itu ia memberika senyumannya yang manis kepada Daddynya.

"Daddy apa akan pulang telat lagi?"

Si gadis mungil itu bertanya setelah chanyeol bergabung duduk bersama dengannya di meja makan sambil melahap sarapan pagi.

"Daddy belum tahu sayang, kenapa?apa kau bosan bermain dengan bibi yoora?"

"Aniyoo" bibir gadis itu mengerucut kecil, dan hal itu meloloskan tawa gemas dari bibir chanyeol.

"Terus..?"

"Aku merindukan Daddy.. Daddy Selalu pulang larut malam dan selalu tidak ada waktu dengan Jihyunnie."

Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit,mengusakkan kepala putri kecilnya yang sedang merajuk.

"Maafkan Daddy sayang.. hmm.. kalau begitu jihyunnie mau ikut dengan Daddy makan malam?"

Putri kecil itu menatap sang Daddy dengan antusias "Jihyunnie mau.. mau" Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat sampai pria itu tertawa gemas karena tingkah laku putrinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Daddy akan menjemputmu sebentar malam di rumah bibi yoora ok?" Chanyeol mengangkatkan telapak tangannya mengajak anaknya untuk melakukan tos dengannya.

"Ok" satu tos diberikan untuk Daddynya diiringi dengan senyum manisnya.

...

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

"Molla~" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya yang dipolesi dengan warna pink.

Baekhyun kini sudah berada di Cafe favoritnya yang terletak di daerah gangnam, ia duduk bersama sahabatnya kyungsoo, mereka berdua dekat saat kuliah sampai sekarang ini.

Baekhyun menyuruh kyungsoo bertemu dengannya saat jam makan siang, karena kyungsoo bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya sebagai kepala marketting. Dan perusahaan ayahnya tak jauh dari cafe favoritnya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, ia menatap mata baekhyun yang terlihat sendu "Ceritakan!" Dan tanpa ba bi bu dia langsung kepada intinya menyuruh baekhyun menceritakan semuanya karena ia tahu ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Aku dijodohkan" jawab baekhyun langsung ke intinya.

Mata kyungsoo yang besar semakin membesar kala baekhyun mengungkapkan bahwa ia dijodohkan,Whatt?

"Mwo?dengan siapa?perjodohan bisnis kah? Atau?"

"Bertanya satu-satu bodoh, aku tak bisa menjawab semuanya jika kau terlalu cepat" baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya dan merutuki pertanyaan kyungsoo yang menurutnya terlalu banyak dan sangat cepat. Sahabatnya memang cerewet jika mendapat berita besar.

"Ayolah cepat jawab aku penasaran, siapa pria itu, apa dia tampan?"

"Hish..aku belum bertemu dengannya bodoh" Baekhyun lagi-lagi kesal kalau bukan ditempat ramai dia pasti sudah menceburkan kepala kyungsoo di sungai Han.

"Jadi kau belum bertemu dengannya?" Tanya kyungsoo kali ini lebih tenang

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalannya, Mereka memang belum bertemu atau tepatnya baekhyun yang tak mau bertemu karena sudah beberapa kali menolak acara makan malam yang ibu dan ayahnya telah siapkan dengan pria yang tak dikenalinya itu.

"Terus kau akan menerima perjodohan ini?"

"Aku tak tahu" Ucap baekhyun lesu

Ibu mengancamku" tambah baekhyun

Kyungsoo mengehela nafas pelan dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebentar malam aku akan pergi ke acara makan malam bersama pria itu" tambah baekhyun lagi

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya "Pergilah dulu,siapa tahu saja kau akan tertarik dan akan membuka hatimu" kyungsoo berkata sambil menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap sinis pada kyungsoo, dan hampir saja memukul wajah kyungsoo jika ia tak mengingat jika banyak orang disini.

...

Malam hari telah tiba. Baekhyun menatap penampilannya di cermin miliknya, Dia tampak menawan dengan dress hitam yang panjangnya sepaha. punggung halusnya terekspos. Rambutnya yang panjang diatur sedemikian rupa, make upnya yang terlihat indah dengan warna lipstik merah membuat ia terlihat dewasa.

Ia menghela nafas pelan, hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan pria yang kedua orang tuanya sudah jodohkan dengannya.

Suara ketukkan pintu terdengar, Baekhyun tak perlu tahu siapa itu, karena setelah suara ketukkan pintu ibunya sudah terlihat di pintu, menatapnya kagum dengan senyum.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik" ibu baekhyun mendekati putrinya yang terlihat menawan malam ini.

"Ibu aku.."

"Sst.. jangan menolak lagi, temui dia dan berlakulah sopan, Dia orang baik baekhyun..ah, maafkan ibu jika terlalu memaksamu, tapi ibu hanya ingin memberikan terbaik untukmu. Ibu tidak akan sembarang menjodohkannmu. Kau adalah putri kecil ibu dan ibu sangat menyayangimu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia juga sangat menyayangi ibunya.

"Baiklah jika ibu menginginkannya aku untuk bertemu dengannya, Aku akan pergi menemuinya."

Ibu baekhyun tersenyum membelai kepala putrinya "terima kasih.. hmm mungkin kau akan terkejut jika sudah mengenalnya sedikit lebih dalam..

"Maksud ibu?" Baekhyun mendadak bingung tak mengerti ucapan ibunya.

"Kau akan mengetahuinnya, sekarang pergilah ayah akan mengatarmu, ayo cepat kita turun kebawah."

Baekhyun dan ibunya pun turun ke bawah, ayahnya sudah berdiri menunggunya.

"Putri ayah terlihat sangat cantik" Ayahnya tersenyum dan membelai halus kepala putrinya.

"Terima kasih ayah" baekhyun membalas dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dan ia pun segera pergi menuju restoran yang sudah dipesan oleh kedua orang tuannya.

...

"Daddy.. jihyunnie mau cake strawberry"

Gadis kecil itu menarik jas chanyeol menyuruh chanyeol untuk memesan makanan kesuakaannya.

Mereka berdua kini sudah berada di restoran, Chanyeol yang telah menjemput putrinya dari rumah kakaknya dan menepati janjinya untuk mengajak putrinya untuk makan malam.

Sekarang mereka berdua telah duduk, jihyunnie berada disebelahnya yang kini asik menyantap cake strawberrynya setelah chanyeol memesannya tadi.

Chanyeol menatap jam rolexnya dimana menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ia menoleh kearah pintu masuk seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Daddy, sebenarnya kita menunggu siapa?, jaehyunni sudah mengantuk.."

Chanyeol menoleh kearah putrinnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengantuk, chanyeol terkekeh sedikit dan mengusakkan kepala putrinya.

"Jihyunnie sudah mengantuk?" Tanya chanyeol dan dibalas anggukan dari putrinya.

"Kalau begitu mau Daddy gendong?"

Dengan cepat jihyun merentangkan tangannya menyuruh chanyeol menggendongnya dan chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawanya akibat perlakuan putrinya dan akhirnya menggendong putri kecilnya ini.

"Mm..permisi?"

Suara halus terdengar ditelinganya, ia menoleh kearah samping dimana terdapat gadis dengan dress hitam kini menatapnya.

Seketika chanyeol terdiam dan juga jihyunnie yang berada di gendongannya juga terdiam.

Terpesona dengan kecantikan dari gadis itu.

...

Baekhyun sudah berada didepan pintu masuk restoran. Ia mengatur pernapasannya dan sedikit mengatur penampilannya.

Gugup. Itulah yang dirasakannya, ia sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya tak merasakan hal seperti ini jika bertemu dengan pria, tapi kali ini ia merasa gugup entah kenapa.

Dan tanpa berlama-lama ia segera masuk didalam. Para pelayan restoran membungkuk dengan sopan, ia segera menuju ke pelayan yang berada dihadapannya.

"Meja dengan nama byun baekhyun"

"Oh silahkan nona, dibelakang sana sudah ada orang menunggu anda" ucap pelayan tersebut sambil menunjuk tempat dimana tempatnya berada dibelakang, dimana sudah ada pria yang sudah duduk disana membelakanginnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan tersebut. Dan setelah itu segera pergi menuju tempatnya.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan anggun, ia masih menatap punggung lebar pria itu yang dimana ia tahu mungkin itu adalah pria yang dijodohkan dengannya.

Semakin dekat langkahnya mendekati meja tersebut, namun tiba-tiba ia terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan dimana pria itu menggendong gadis kecil.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Kenapa pria ini menggendong gadis kecil? Kepalannya berpikir.

Apa jangan-jangan?

Baekhyun memilih mendekatinnya dan memastikan sendiri dugaannya.

"Mm..permisi?"

Dan seketika itu baekhyun tergelak dengan wajah pria itu yang sangat... Tampan, oh astaga penampilannya dengan rambut yang ditata keatas, kancing dua kemeja putihnya terbuka, lengannya digulung menampilkan otot lengannya sedikit. Dan pikiran baekhyun sudah sangat..

Astaga dia Sangat Hot..

"Oh kau sudah datang" Dan lagi suara beratnya yang sangat.. mungkin akan dijadikan favorit untuk ia dengar nanti..

Astaga sadarkan baekhyun.

"silahkan duduk" pria itu menyuruhnya duduk dan baekhyun pun menurut. Mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan pria itu.

"Jihyunnie turun dulu sebentar ya" Chanyeol berbicara kepada putrinya, jihyun mengangguk dan segera turun, namun sebelum turun ia membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga chanyeol.

"Daddy ia sangat cantik"

Chanyeol tersenyum, dan beralih menatap baekhyun yang masih melihat interaksi antara ia dan putrinya.

Baekhyun berdehem sebentar "Maaf atas keterlambatanku"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru sampai"

"Kau ingin memesan apa?"

"Aku ingin spaggheti saja" baekhyun melihat menu yang berada di hadapannya. Chanyeol mengangguk paham dan langsung memanggil pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan mereka berdua.

"Uhmm.. jadi baekhyun-ssi mungkin aku belum memperkenalkan nama. Aku park Chanyeol, dan disebelahku namanya Park Jihyun Putriku.

Baekhyun sedikit kaget, ia tak percaya jadi dugaanya benar kalau pria yang berhadapannya ini adalah seorang..

"Kau Duda?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, dan baekhyun tak percaya, jadi ini maksud ibunya..

Astaga ia dijodohkan oleh Seorang Duda beranak satu.

Haahh~

TBC

AN:

.

.

.

.

.

Haloo readerss, aku lagi-lagi bawa fanfic baru aku yang judulnya My husband.

Nnah kalian sudah bisa mendeskripsikan sendiri ceritanya kan?

Baekhyun dijodohkan dengan chanyeol tapi sayangnya chanyeol itu seorang duda? Apakah baekhyun akan menerimannya atau tidak ya? Hmm..

Satu chapter dulu yaa, jika ingin dilanjutkan silahkan REVIEW cerita ini serta me FOLLOW,FAVORITE this story

Okeyy see you guyss

Byee

Sab,27 Oktober 2018


	2. Chapter 2

~HAPPY READING~

Sorry For Typo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana mendadak menjadi canggung, setelah baekhyun menanyakan hal itu dan chanyeol menjawabnya membuat baekhyun seketika terdiam.

Sungguh ia tak menyangka jika pria dihadapannya adalah seorang DUDA, sempat dia berfikir jika pria ini masih muda dan belum menikah, namun hal itu tak sesuai apa yang ada didalam pikirannya.

Dan ia masih bertanya-tanya tentang kenapa ibunya menjodohkannya dengan pria yang jelas-jelas sudah pernah menikah dan kini sudah memiliki anak. Oh dia butuh penjelasan untuk semua ini.

Baekhyun masih terdiam, mengacuhkan chanyeol yang kini menatapnya terus, dia masih melamun. Sampai chanyeol bersuara ia pun kembali tersadar.

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Nde?" Baekhyun kini kembali tersadar dan kini menatap chanyeol yang sudah menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Kau tak apa?, sepertinya kau tengah memikirkan sesuatu"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja" Baekhyun meyakinkan chanyeol walau dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali menanyakan sesuatu.

"Apa kau keberatan dengan statusku sebagai seorang Duda?" Chanyeol bertanya sontak membuat baekhyun sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Ah..I--itu.. mm.." Baekhyun mendadak bingung, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Jika kau keberatan tak apa, mungkin ibumu belum memberitahukan tentang statusku padamu, aku memakluminya."

Baekhyun terdiam, bingung. melihat mata chanyeol yang tersirat sedikit luka seperti ini menatapnya membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Kini suasana kembali menjadi hening, chanyeol kembali melanjutkan makanan malamnya sambil sesekali melirik baekhyun yang kini memakan makanannya dengan pelan.

Namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika gadis kecil yang sedari tadi duduk berada disebelahnya, menarik sedikit kemejanya. Hal itu membuat chanyeol menoleh kearah putrinya.

"Jihyun ingin ke toilet.. Daddy temani jihyunnie"

"Sekarang?" Chanyeol bertanya dan dibalas anggukan oleh putrinya. Ia melirik sedikit kearah baekhyun yang masih terdiam.

"Ku pergi sebentar, tak apa kan jika kutinggal?"

Baekhyun mengangguk,dan chanyeol pun beranjak menuju toilet untuk menemani putrinya.

Selepas chanyeol pergi, baekhyun langsung meraup udara dengan rakus sungguh ia sangat gugup dan juga bingung, pria itu dari penampilannya benar-benar mampu membuat wanita manapun terpikat termasuk dia juga.

Perkataan ibunya benar jika ia akan tertarik dengannya, namun satu hal yang membuatnya tertahan yaitu status pria itu. Oh ayolah jika kalian berpikir baekhyun itu masih gadis dan belum menikah, tapi ia dijodohkan oleh pria yang jelas-jelas sudah pernah menikah dan kini memiliki anak

Astaga~

Ia menghela nafas pelan dan sedikit minum untuk mendinginkan tenggorokanya yang sudah kering, dan didalam pikirannya ia memikirkan sesuatu.

Apa ia akan menerima perjodohan ini?

Chanyeol berjalan bersama putrinya setelah selesai menemani gadis kecil itu ketoilet.

"Daddy siapa wanita itu tadi?"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa dia kekasih Daddy?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Dia sangat cantik, jihyunnie menyukainya" Diakhir kalimatnya yang tadi membuat chanyeol menghentikkan langkahnya dan berdalih menatap putrinya yang juga menatapnya.

"Jihyun menyukainya?" Tanya chanyeol memastikan

Jihyun mengangguk "Mm.dia sangat cantik, apa dia akan menjadi Mommy untuk jihyun?" Tanya gadis itu dengan polosnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak kepala putrinya dengan gemas, ia tidak menjawabnya dan lebih memilih melanjutkan perjalananya sambil terus menatap kearah meja dimana wanita yang bersamanya tadi sedang duduk dengan sedikit--gelisah.

Ia tersenyum kecil melihatnya, dan didalam hatinya ia memikirkan pertanyaan putrinya tadi.

Mungkin

 **...**

Hari sudah semakin larut, Baekhyun dan chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang, mereka berdua naik mobil milik chanyeol, baekhyun berada dikursi penumpang sedangkan jihyun berada dibelakang dalam keadaan sudah tertidur akibat sudah mengantuk.

Tersisa mereka berdua yang masih terdiam, Canggung.

Baekhyun berdehem dan beralih menatap kaca menampilkan pemandangan kota dimalam hari.

Sedangkan chanyeol memilih fokus mengenderai, baekhyun sesekali melirik wajah chanyeol yang sedang fokus. Mengamatinya dimana wajah pria itu yang terlihat sedikit lelah namun masih menyiratkan ketampanannya. Rambutnya yang sedikit acak serta dua kancing kemejanya yang sedari tadi dibiarkan terbuka membuat pikirannya tak bisa fokus.

Lantas ia menggelengkan kepalanya menghalau segala pikiran aneh yang berada diotaknya, hal itu tak lepas dari mata chanyeol, ia sedikit menoleh kearah baekhyun yang sedang memejamkan mata.

"Kau kenapa?Sudah mengantuk?"

Suara chanyeol yang berat membuat baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap chanyeol yang sudah menatapnya.

"A--ani, aku baik-baik saja"

Jawaban baekhyun dibalas anggukan oleh chanyeol dan kini kembali fokus menyetir dan baekhyun yang memilih melihat kaca lagi.

Dan selama beberapa menit lamanya mereka pun telah sampai di depan rumah baekhyun.

Baekhyun turun duluan disusul dengan chanyeol, mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini" Baekhyun bersuara lebih dulu

Chanyeol tersenyum "Sama-sama, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, dan selamat malam."

Chanyeol segera masuk kedalam setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap mobil itu sampai mobil itu berbelok dan sudah tak terlihat; baekhyun segera masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Sekarang pilihannya adalah berendam di air hangat dan memikirkan Semua ini.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Mwoo!! Jadi dia seorang duda?"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia dan kyungsoo kini berada di cafe favoritnya, seperti biasa jam makan siang ia akan mengajak kyungsoo untuk makan bersamanya. Dan menceritakan tentang pertemuannya semalam.

Dan apa yang diharapkan dari reaksi kyungsoo sungguh terjadi.

"Whoaa daebak.. kau dijodohkan dengan seorang duda." Kyungsoo terkagum-kagum membuat baekhyun mencibir pada kyungsoo.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana, Kau akan menerima perjodohan ini atau tidak?" Tanya kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, "Hhh~ itulah yang saat ini sedang kupikirkan."

"Terima saja apanya yang sulit, ini bagus jadi kau tidak perlu mencari-cari pasangan lagi. Ibumu sudah berbaik hati sudah mendapatkan jodohmu, yah walaupun dia seorang duda" Kyungsoo berhenti menatap baekhyun sebentar. " pertemuan pertama kau bilang dia terlihat Hot, jadi jika kau menerimanya mungkin kau akan merasakan betapa panasnya dia di malam pertama kalian,Apa kau tak penasaran?"

Akhir perkataan kyungsoo ia menaik turun alisnya menggoda baekhyun yang kini pipinya sudah memerah.

"YAKKK"

Kyungsoo tertawa keras niatnya menggoda baekhyun berhasil.

Baekhyun keluar cafe dengan wajah merengut kesal akibat perkataan kyungsoo, yang sengaja menggodanya, oh ayolah apa dia harus mengatakan itu.

"Yak jangan cemberut begitu, aku hanya bercanda"

"Diam kau, ayo pergi" baekhyun menarik kyungsoo.

"Eh kemana?" Tanya kyungsoo bingung.

"Ya jelas ke kantor ayahku, kau akan bekerja kan?, sekalian saja aku mau kesana mengungjunginya."

"Tumben--"

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat"

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,

Baekhyun sampai diperusahaan ayahnya, para pegawai yang melihatnya langsung membungkuk sopan kearahnya. Kyungsoo sendiri sudah pergi menuju ruangnya meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri

Dengan berjalan anggun ia langsung menuju tempat lift memencet lantai 7 dimana tempat ayahnya berada.

Pintu lift terbuka, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang ayahnya, Didepan ruang ayahnya ada satu wanita yang diketahuinya adalah seorang sekretaris milik ayahnya. Dan ia mengenal wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Minseok Unni" baekhyun menyapa wanita itu dengan senyumnya yang ceria.

"Woah baekhyunni, Kau datang." Dan dibalas sapaan oleh wanita itu dengan tat kala ceria.

"Hmm, ayah ada didalam?"

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya "Beliau sebentar lagi akan ada rapat, jadi cepatlah"

"Oh. Baiklah.."

Baekhyun menunjukkan jempolnya dan setelah itu pergi dari sana menuju ruangan ayahnya.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu dahulu sebelum membukanya pelan dan memunculkan kepala mungilnya hendak melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Ayah..."

"Baekhyun?kau kemari?" Pria paruh baya yang merupakan ayah baekhyun menoleh kearah baekhyun yang sudah masuk keruangannya.

"Ada apa?apa kau perlu sesuatu?" Tanya ayahnya, yang kini menatapnya dengan kacamata masih bertengger dihidungnya, dan beberapa lembar kertas berada ditangan ayahnya.

"Ani, aku hanya merindukan ayah"

Tuan byun mengangkat alisnya. Setelah itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan membiarkan baekhyun yang sudah duduk disofa.

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan chanyeol semalam?" Tuan byun bertanya setelah menyesap kopi hitamnya yang berada dimeja, menanyakan pertemuan pertama putrinya dengan pria yang sudah dijodohkan dengannya.

Baekhyun memandang ayahnya yang kini menatapnya meminta jawaban. "Hmm.. begitulah"

"Begitu bagaimana?" Sang ayah masih penasaran.

"Sudahlah ayah, dan ah iya.. kenapa ayah tak bilang kalau statusnya seorang duda?" Baekhyun berbalik bertanya.

Tuan byun sedikit kaget "Darimana kau tahu, ibumu yang sudah memberitahu."

"Bukan. tetapi dia sendiri, dia membawa anaknya semalam." Baekhyun memicingkan matanya ketika melihat ayahnya terkekeh.

"Kenapa ayah tertawa?"

"Kau tak menyukainya?, Memangnya kenapa kalau dia seorang duda.. lagipula dia masih muda hanya 3 tahun lebih tua darimu."

"Tapi tetap saja, ibu dan ayah tak pernah membahas hal ini." Baekhyun berusaha mengelak

"Dimana ibu dan ayah tak pernah membahas? Kau saja yang selalu menolak dan melarikan diri"

Baekhyun kalah, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sehingga membuat ayahnya yang melihatnya tersenyum gemas.

"Dia orang yang baik baekhyun-ah, kami tidak sembarang menjodohkanmu. Percayalah ayah dan ibu mengenalnya. Mungkin jika kau menerimanya kau akan mengenalnya lebih jauh. Semua hal tentangnya."

Baekhyun terdiam memikirkan perkataan ayahnya. Sejujurnya dia masih penasaran tentang chanyeol, seperti kenapa dia sampai berpisah dengan istrinya, apakah ada masalah atau hal lain. Tapi jika ingin mengetahuinya berarti ia harus menerima perjodohan ini. Jika dibilang tertarik, ya dia sudah tertarik dengan chanyeol sejak awal pertemuan dengannya.

Dan itu--

Bunyi ketukan pintu membuat lamunan baekhyun buyar dan langsung menoleh kearah pintu dimana terdapat pria yang baru semalam bertemu dengannya berada disini.

"Oh, chanyeol-ah kau datang"

Baekhyun sedikit kaget, chanyeol sudah masuk kedalam dan sedikit melirik kearahnya dengan memakai jas kerja berwana Navy serta kemejanya yang berwarna hitam membuatnya sungguh sangat--

Chanyeol menghampiri ayahnya dan membungkuk sopan.

"Saya kemari untuk mengantar dokumen ini"

"Oh kenapa bukan sekretarismu?"

"Saya akan pergi menjemput putri saya, kami berdua akan makan siang bersama. jadi sekalian saja saya mampir dan mengantar ini."

Tuan byun mengangguk paham, ia sedikit melirik kebalakang dimana baekhyun yang masih dalam keadaan diam dan memerhatikan punggung chanyeol.

"Jika tak keberatan kau bisa mengajak putriku"

"NDE?/APPA" Sahut mereka bersamaan, dan tuan byun hanya terkekeh gemas.

"Ah.. itu jika baekhyun mau" Ucap chanyeol sambil melirik kearah baekhyun yang sudah nampak tegang akibat ucapan chanyeol.

"Dia akan pergi, Nah baekhyun pergilah bersama chanyeol. ayah akan menghadiri rapat."

Dan lagi-lagi baekhyun menggerutu kesal kepada ayahnya yang langsung menyuruhnya tanpa persetujuan darinya...

Hhh~

 **~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hening, baekhyun tak suka jika suasana didalam mobil terasa seperti ini.

Ia sedikit melirik kearah chanyeol yang sialnya membuat baekhyun tak bisa membuatnya lepas pandang.

"Kita akan kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya berusaha merubah suasana.

"Menjemput putriku dirumah kakaku, sedikit jauh dari sini."

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya "putrimu.. Umurnya berapa?"

Chanyeol melirik baekhyun "3 tahun"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepalanya

"Dia sangat cantik, pasti ibunya juga sangat cantik" Baekhyun terkejut dengan ucapannya, What? Kenapa dia mengatakan itu.

"Yeah, kau benar" Chanyeol menjawabnya membuat dada baekhyun sedikit berdenyut. Chanyeol hanya membenarkan perkataanya namun seolah hal itu mencubit hatinya.

Baekhyun tak melanjutkan pembicaraanya ia hanya berdehem dan lebih memilih melihat kearah kaca, dengan raut muka yang sedikit murung.

Chanyeol melihatnya, Raut wajah baekhyun yang tak terlihat bersemangat membuatnya menatap baekhyun diam-diam dengan penuh arti.

Baekhyun keluar terlebih dahulu dari mobil chanyeol setelah mereka sampai didepan rumah milik kakak chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih menunggu chanyeol yang masih berada didalam mobil mengambil sesuatu, hingga chanyeol sudah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ayo" mereka berdua segera melangkah masuk,mengetuk pintu menunggu seseorang yang berada didalam sana membukakan pintu.

"Oh, Chanyeol-ah kau sudah datang, silahkan masuk jihyun ada didalam"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, ia menoleh kebalakang dimana terdapat baekhyun yang masih terdiam, Yoora yang melihat chanyeol tengah melihat sesuatu mengikuti arah pandangan chanyeol, Dan yoora tiba-tiba langsung menghampiri baekhyun dengan raut wajah berbinar.

"Woah chanyeol dia sangat cantik... dan imut sekali, Wahh ibu memang benar-benar bagus memilih calon istrimu"

Perkataan Yoora membuat baekhyun terdiam bingung, ia masih cukup kaget ketika yoora tiba-tiba menangkup wajahnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan binarnya.

"Noonna jangan menganggunya, biarkan kami masuk dulu"

Yoora menatap sinis kepada adiknya dan kemudian beralih menatap baekhyun dengan senyumnya yang dimana membuat chanyeol sedikit berdecih dan tanpa ingin lebih mengetahui apa yang dilakukan kakaknya ia segera masuk.

"Ayo masuk" Yoora mengajak baekhyun masuk sambil menggandeng baekhyun hal itu membuat baekhyun terasa canggung.

"Duduklah dulu" Yoora menyuruh baekhyun duduk dan baekhyun menurutinya "Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Ah.. air putih saja"

Yoora segera pergi kedapur, dan bersamaan chanyeol turun bersama putrinya yang terlihat baru bangun tidur.

Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk disamping baekhyun, yang dimana membuat baekhyun sedikit bergeser memberikan ruang untuk chanyeol dan putrinya.

Yoora kembali dengan segelas air putih, ia duduk berhadapan dengan chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"Kau pasti belum mengenalku, aku Park yoora kakaknya Chanyeol dan akan menjadi kakak iparmu" Yoora membuka percakapan, dan baekhyun tersenyum canggung ketika yoora mengatakan jika ia akan menjadi kakak ipar baekhyun.

Dan chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya akibat sikap kakaknya.

"Kalian sudah akan pergi?"

"Hm.. kami akan makan siang" Ucap chanyeol melihat jam tangannya sambil sudah berdiri dan baekhyun juga mengikutinya.

"Ah.. baiklah, lain kali kita bertemu lagi." Yoora berucap sambil menatap baekhyun yang hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyumnya.

Dan tanpa berlama-lama chanyeol berpamitan kepada kakaknya dan segera mengajak baekhyun.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mereka bertiga sudah berada didalam restoran, chanyeol menyuruh baekhyun untuk memilih tempat mereka sementara dia izin untuk ketoilet sebentar.

Baekhyun akhirnya pergi memilih tempat sambil ditemani jihyun yang berada disebelahnya.

Akhirnya dia memilih tempat yang berada dibelakang yang dimana terdapat kaca besar transparan sehingga dapat melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang dari sini.

Jihyun menatapnya ketika dia sudah duduk sehingga membuatnya mengerutkan alisnya "Kenapa jihyun?" Tanya baekhyun.

"Apa boleh jihyun duduk disamping Eonni?"

Baekhyun tersenyum gemas ketika jihyun bertanya dengan nada yang menggemaskan. Dan tanpa berlama-lama dia segera menepuk tempat duduk yang berada disampingnya "Tentu saja boleh, Ayo duduk sini"

Jihyun tersenyum lebar dan segera duduk disamping baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelus kepala jihyun dengan sayang sambil menunggu chanyeol kembali.

Baekhyun menatap jihyun yang kini duduk diam sambil menggerakkan kakinya. Baekhyun menatapnya melihat jihyun dari wajahnya.

Anak itu memiliki mata seperti chanyeol, dan telinganya yang hampir mirip dengan chanyeol setelah itu yang lainnya pasti menurun dari ibunya.

Sungguh--

Anak chanyeol sungguh menggemaskan.

Chanyeol kembali dari toilet, ia sedikit melihat sekitar mencari keberadaan baekhyun dan putrinya, tepat matanya menatap kebelakang disana sudah terdapat baekhyun dan putrinya yang tengah berbicara sambil sesekali tertawa. Dia tersenyum melihat interaksi putrinya dengan baekhyun. Dan ada perasaan hangat menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah memesan?" Suara berat itu membuat baekhyun menoleh kearah chanyeol yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk dihadapanya.

"Belum. Kami menunggumu terlebih dahulu" Ucap baekhyun.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan akhirnya menyuruh baekhyun memesan dan setelah itu memanggil pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

Biasanya chanyeol akan makan berdua bersama putrinya, namun kini tertambah satu orang yang dimana membuat semuanya terasa berbeda, seperti putrinya yang kini lebih banyak bercerita dengan baekhyun, dan mereka mempunyai kesamaan yang sama seperti sama-sama menyukai strawberry dan tidak suka mentimun. Mereka seperti mempunyai ikatan.

"Eonni lihat kesini" jihyun memanggil baekhyun yang masih asik menyantap makanannya, dan saat baekhyun menoleh kearahnya jihyun dengan jahil mengoleskan krim yang berada di kuenya diwajah baekhyun.

Dan chanyeol tersenyum geli ketika baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika jihyun mengolesi krim disekitar wajahnya. Jihyun tertawa dengan sangat bahagia. Baekhyun tidak marah ia hanya tersenyum manis dan sedikit mengusakkan kepala jihyun dan tak perduli dengan tatapan yang tersirat kearahnya.

Namun keadaan ini tidak terlalu lama ketika bunyi ponsel milik chanyeol berbunyi, dan ia tahu itu pasti dari kantornya karena dia sudah terlambat 10 menit.

"Ya jongin, Hmm.. aku sedang makan siang, ya.. aku akan segera kesana, 5 menit lagi suruh mereka menunggu."

Jongin, sekretarisnya menelponnya memberitahukan jika ada rapat yang tengah menunggunya. Chanyeol menatap kedua gadis yang kini sudah menatapnya.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?, aku harus balik kekantor ada rapat." Chanyeol menjelaskan

"Daddy akan pergi lagi?" Putrinya bersuara dengan nada sedikit merajuk, ia tahu jika putrinya masih ingin berlama-lama dengannya namun pekerjaan sedang menunggunya saat ini.

"Hey sayang... Daddy akan pulang cepat hari ini, jadi tunggu Daddy okay?"

Jihyun mengangguk lemas dan chanyeol hanya tersenyum maklum, dan kini beralih melihat baekhyun. "Kau setelah ini akan pulang?atau akan pergi kesuatu tempat?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Ah.. itu aku mau pergi ke butikku"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya "Aku bisa mengantarmu"

"Ah itu tak perl-"

"Daddy jihyun ingin ikut bersama Baekhyun eonni, bolehkan daddy?" Jihyun kini merengek untuk tetap bersama baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat baekhyun sebentar dan kini beranjak mengelus kepala putrinya. "No.. baekhyun eonni pasti disana akan kerja sayang kau tak boleh menganggunya"

Jihyun seketika menunduk lemas ketika Daddynya menjelaskan.

"Tidak apa-apa, jihyun bisa pergi bersamaku"

"Apa tidak apa-apa, dia akan sedikit merepotkanmu nantinya"

"Ani.. aku hanya datang kesana untuk mengecek sesuatu, jadi tak apa"

"Hmm.. baiklah" perkataan chanyeol sontak membuat si mungil berbinar bahagia dan memberikan pelukan untuk chanyeol, yang dimana membuat kedua orang dewasa tertawa gemas akibat ulahnya.

"Jihyun jangan nakal ketika bersama baekhyun eonni"

Chanyeol berucap mengingatkan anaknya untuk tak melakukan hal-hala yang dimana bisa membuat baekhyun repot nantinya.

Mereka kini sudah sampai didepan butik baekhyun.

"Jihyun mengerti, jihyun tidak akan nakal" Senyum gadis itu membuat chanyeol mencium pipi putrinya dan mengusakkan kepala putri kecilnya ini.

Kini ia berdiri dan menghadap baekhyun, Ia kini mengambil ponselnya yang berada dijasnya, dan menyodorkan kearah baekhyun.

Baekhyun membeo tak mengerti maksud chanyeol, "Aku meminta nomor ponselmu"

Oh, mereka belum bertukar nomor ponsel.

Baekhyun segera memberikannya dan chanyeol menyimpannya "Kutitip jihyun padamu, aku akan mengabarimu nanti"

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan setelah itu chanyeol segera masuk kedalam mobilnya, melambaikan tangan dan segera melaju meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, dan menatap jihyun mengajak anak itu untuk masuk kedalam butiknya.

Hal yang pertama dijumpanya didalam baekhyun adalah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, sedikit sibuk hari ini. Dan beberapa patung Mannequin yang berjejer rapi.

Mereka menunduk hormat ketika melihat baekhyun dan ada beberapa orang tengah membisikkan sesuatu ketika melihat ia tidak sendiri, ada seorang anak kecil bersamanya dimana membuat mereka bertanya-tanya.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan tempat kerjanya.

Atensinya terfokus kepada wanita bermata rusa yang tengah berkutat didepan laptop dengan alis yang berkerut.

Dia adalah luhan, rekan bisnisnya sekaligus sahabatnya. Dia menghampiri luhan yang belum tersadar dengan kehadiranya.

"Hei.." sapa baekhyun membuat luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit terkejut.

"Oh? Baekhyun kau sudah datang" Luhan membalas sapaanya dan beranjak menghampiri baekhyun, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat gadis kecil mengenggam tangan baekhyun sambil bersembunyi dibelakang baekhyun.

Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya "Anak siapa itu? Kenapa.. Apa jangan-jangan??" Luhan membelakakan matanya yang dimana membuat baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Singkirkan pikiran anehmu itu rusa" baekhyun sedikit menoeng kepala luhan, dimana hal itu membuat luhan protes.

Baekhyun segera duduk disofa bersama jihyun yang masih mengenggamnya.

"Jadi.. Anak siapa dia cepat jelaskan"

Satu yang jadi persamaan luhan dengan kyungsoo, ialah mereka berdua sangat cerewet dan tak sabaran.

"Dia anak park chanyeol."

"Park.. Mwo jadi dia ini anak Park itu?, astaga baek jadi kau dijodohkan dengan seorang duda?"

"Pelankan suaramu, Anak ini sudah takut" Baekhyun menenangkan jihyun yang sudah bersembunyi dipelukanya.

"Mian, aku terlalu terkejut."

"Kau dan kyungsoo sama saja" Baekhyun mendengus kesal "Ya, aku dijodohkan dengannya."

"Wah..wah, Jadi kau akan menerimanya?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi.

Baekhyun hanya diam, dan luhan sudah dapat menangkap maksud dari mata baekhyun.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan beranjak, "Kapan-kapan kita bertiga bercerita bersama, dan kau harus menceritakan semuanya Byun" Tuntut luhan dimana hal itu membuat baekhyun berdecak.

TBC

A/N:

Selamat Malming

silahkan REVIEW dan FAVORITE THIS STORY

Dan paling penting jangan lupa streaming MV exo guys, apa kalian sudah menontonnya? Gila.. keren dah Mvnya. Lagunya juga mantap semuanya.. jadi selalu dukung EXO, jangan dengarkan orang lain , hanya fokus ke mereka.

Okey that's it See you in next chapter

Byebye


	3. Chapter 03

~HAPPY READING~

Sorry for typo

Chanyeol memijat dahinya pelan, dengan memakai kacamata membaca dokumen yang berada ditangannya. Pekerjaan hari ini sangat banyak, Setelah menghadiri rapat tadi dia diberikan dengan setumpuk dokumen yang perlu ia baca dan diberikan tanda tangan.

Saking banyaknya hingga dia tak menyadari jika hari sudah mulai semakin sore. Dia baru menyadari setelah melihat jam Rolex yang berada dipergelangannya. Dia menghela nafas pelan,bersamaan itu jongin sekretarisnya masuk.

"Jongin, kau bisa bantu aku menyelesaikan sisanya? Aku harus pergi" ucap chanyeol sambil berdiri dan mengambil jas kerjanya.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, dan chanyeol pun segera pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kau dimana?"

Chanyeol mengirimkan pesan setelah dia memasuki mobil, menanyakan keberadaan baekhyun agar dia bisa menjemputnya.

beberapa menit kemudian ponselnya berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

"Di taman , dekat dengan butikku.. kau sudah selesai?"

"Hm.. aku akan segera kesana"

"Baiklah"

Setelah membalas pesan baekhyun, chanyeol pun segera melaju menuju ketempat baekhyun dan putrinya berada.

~~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya, chanyeol baru saja mengirimkan pesan kepadanya. Dia menghela nafas pelan, dan melirik kearah jihyun yang kini sedang asyik makan eskrim.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di taman, baekhyun sempat mengajak jihyun untuk bermain, dari mulai ayunan sampai prosotan dan lain-lainnya hingga membuat mereka berdua sampai lelah dan tak menyadari jika hari sudah sore.

Jihyun menatap kearahnya dengan area mulutnya yang dipenuhi dengan eskrim, Baekhyun terkekeh gemas dan menyeka eskrim dimulut jihyun yang berantakan.

"Apa daddy akan kemari?" Jihyun bertanya setelah baekhyun sudah membersihkan mulutnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak berapa lama suara langkah kaki yang berada dibelakangnya membuat ia membalikkan badannya dimana sudah ada chanyeol yang kini berdiri menatapnya dengan tersenyum.

Seperti biasa penampilan chanyeol jika setelah bekerja yaitu sedikit acak. Dan baekhyun selalu melihat chanyeol jika setelah bekerja selalu membuka kedua kancingnya.

Oh astaga ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan itu.

Jihyun yang paling senang melihat ayahnya langsung memeluk chanyeol "Appa".

Chanyeol tersenyum dia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan putrinya, mengusakkan rambut putrinya dengan sayang.

"Apa kau tak melakukan hal yang merepotkan selama bersama dengan baekhyun Eonni?"

Jihyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Jihyun tak melakukan hal yang merepotkan baekhyun Eonni, jihyun bersenang-senang bersama baekhyun Eonni. Kami tadi bermain ayunan dan prosotan jihyun menyukainya" Jihyun berceloteh dengan senyum lebarnya yang dimana membuat kedua orang dewasa itu tertawa gemas akibat tingkah lucunya.

Chanyeol kini beralih melihat baekhyun. Pandangan mereka bertemu beberapa saat sampai chanyeol memutuskan lebih dulu.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang"

Jihyun menganggukkan kepalanya dia langsung mengenggam tangan ayahnya dan menoleh kebalakang "Ayo Eonni"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan langsung berjalan disamping jihyun, dan jihyun langsung memegang tangannya. Tangan kanan memegang chanyeol sedangkan tangan kiri memegang baekhyun. Jika orang melihatnya mungkin mereka akan mengira jika mereka merupakan keluarga yang harmonis.

Di dalam mobil, jihyun berceloteh menceritakan kegiatan apa yang dilakukannya hari ini, chanyeol sesekali menanggapinya dan sesekali juga melirik ke arah baekhyun yang kini masih terdiam.

"Daddy jihyun lapar"

"Kau belum makan?"

Jihyun menggelengkan kepalanya "jihyun terlalu asyik bermain tadi, jadi jihyun kelaparan sekarang"

Chanyeol tersenyum "Baiklah kita mampir dulu ke resto-"

"Ani~" jihyun langsung memotong perkataan chanyeol. Hal itu membuat baekhyun menoleh kebalakang dan chanyeol melihat dari kaca depan yang dimana langsung terhubung dibelakang.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya "Kenapa?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Jihyun ingin makan masakkan Daddy ,Jadi ayo ke rumah dan Daddy buatkan jihyun makanan"

Chanyeol terkekeh "baiklah kalau itu maumu princess, tapi kita antar dulu Baekhyun Eonni kerumahnya" Chanyeol berkata sambil melirik kearah baekhyun yang kini juga melirik kearahnya.

"Jihyun ingin makan bersama baekhyun Eonni juga" Sontak perkataan jihyun membuat baekhyun sedikit kaget, begitu juga dengan chanyeol.

"Tapi sayang.. Baekhyun eonni pasti sudah lelah, jadi biarkan dia istirahat dulu hm.." Chanyeol melihat kearah baekhyun "Bukan begitu baekhyun"

"A..ah iya" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, ia sedikit melihat kearah belakang. Disana jihyun, gadis kecil itu merengut kecil. Oh tuhan~baekhyun belum pernah merasa bersalah seperti ini, apalagi ketika jihyun mengajaknya untuk makan, jika itu restoran maka dia bisa pergi, namun ini ditempat chanyeol.

Astaga.

Hubungan mereka berdua masih terasa canggung dan kini sekarang dia harus pergi ke tempat pria itu, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Wajah jihyun dibelakangnya masih melihatkan wajah sedihnya.

Dan lebih parahnya gadis itu kini menatap baekhyun dengan penuh harapan.

"Tapi.. jihyun ingin"

Oh tuhan~

Apa yang harus dikatakannya?

~~~~~~

Dan akhirnya baekhyun tak mampu menolak, dia akhirnya menerima ajakan jihyun, membuat gadis itu bahagia.

Dan disinilah baekhyun. Di apartemen Chanyeol yang cukup luas. Ruangan putih yg terlihat elegan. Dindingnya terdapat beberapa pajangan foto, yang dimana hampir semuanta foto jihyun, dari ia masih bayi sampai sekarang ini.

Chanyeol dan jihyun sedang berada dikamar mereka untuk mengganti pakaian, tersisa baekhyun yang berada diruang tamu sambil melihat foto-foto yang berada disetiap sudut ruangan itu.

Baekhyun melihat semua foto. Ia mengerutkan alisnya bertanya-tanya.

Apa tidak ada foto pernikahan?

Baekhyun kembali tersadar jika chanyeol sudah menjadi duda. Namun apa tidak ada satupun foto pernikahannya atau foto istrinya mungkin.

Apa dia sudah membuangnya? Atau membakarnya? Atau?

"Kau sedang apa?"

Baekhyun nyaris melompat ketika suara berat yang berasal dibelakangnya membuat ia kaget. Dia lantas membalikkan badannya dan terdiam melihat penampilan chanyeol.

Pria itu memakai kaos polos berwarna putih serta celana jins pendek, dan rambut yang selalu tertata keatas itu kini diturunkan, membuat ia berkali-kali lipat terlihat tampan.

Oke cukup untuk mengangguminya baekhyun.

"Aku sedang melihat foto-fotomu. Hampir semua foto jihyun" jelas baekhyun sambil sedikit tertawa.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham "Aku hanya menyimpan foto jihyun saja"

Baekhyun hanya berohria. Dan setelah itu suasana mendadak hening. Oh dia sungguh ingin menanyakan perihal.

Dimana foto pernikahanmu?

atau dimana foto mantan istrimu itu?

Sungguh ia penasaran dengan sosok mantan istri chanyeol. Namun ia sadar dia belum berhak menanyakan hal itu sebelum mereka berdua sudah menjadi pasangan.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan intens, hal itu membuat baekhyun sedikit memundurkan wajahnya "Apa kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun membeo "A.. ah tidak, aku tak ingin menanyakan sesuatu

Chanyeol masih menatapnya "Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun bingung ketika chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan serius, membuat baekhyun menatap iris hitam itu. Chanyeol ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Tentang perjodohan ini, kau menerimanya?"

Pertanyaan ini.. Apa yang harus dijawabnya..

Apakah dia harus menjawab ya? Atau?

"Jika kau ragu kau bisa membatalkannya, kau masih mempunyai waktu. Tapi baekhyun-ah berikan jawabanmu secepatnya jika kau merasa tak nyaman bilang padaku. Aku tau, aku sungguh tak sabaran namun sudah terlewat tiga hari. Kita hanya dibatasi beberapa hari saja. Sungguh aku tak memaksamu untuk menerima perjodohan ini. Aku akan menghargai apa keputusanmu. Sungguh"

Jika sudah seperti ini baekhyun semakin bingung. Chanyeol tak memaksanya untuk menerima perjodohan ini.

"Aku.. Aku aka--"

"Daddy"

Jihyun sudah datang, baekhyun menghela nafas lega, bersyukur jihyun datang diwaktu yang tepat.

"Kenapa sayang?" Chanyeol membalikkan badannya menghadap jihyun yang kini sudah memakai piyama strawberry miliknya.

"Kenapa Daddy belum memasak? Jihyun sudah kelaparan"

Chanyeol terkekeh gemas, lantas dia segera pergi kedapur mengambil apron dan memasangkannya. Dia segera meletakkan semua bahan apa saja yang akan dimasaknya hari ini.

Sedangkan jihyun dan baekhyun sudah duduk dimeja makan sambil memperhatikan chanyeol yang tengah berkutat dengan alat masak.

Disana baekhyun tengah melamun memikirkan terus perkataan chanyeol. Menatap punggung pria itu dengan penuh arti.

Jika aku menerimanya, apakah rasa penasaranku akan segera terjawab?.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun kini sudah berada di ruang tamu bersama kedua orang tuanya. Dia sekarang akan memberikan jawabannya kepada kedua orang tuanya. Setelah seharian memikirkan hal ini. Dan kini ia sudah mantap untuk mengambil keputusan ini.

"Ibu.. Ayah.." Baekhyun menatap bergantian ayah dan ibunya. "Tentang perjodohan yang ibu dan ayah lakukan" baekhyun berhenti sejenak.

"Aku.. Aku akan menerimanya"

Ibu baekhyun terkejut begitu pula dengan ayahnya, tidak percaya jika putrinya menerima perjodohan ini, dia lantas memeluk baekhyun dengan erat.

"Oh baekhyunni ibu sangat bahagia sayang, akhirnya.. ibu kira kau akan menolaknya karena sudah terlewat beberapa hari. Tapi ternyata tidak, oh syukurlah" ucap ibu baekhyun sambil menghujani wajah baekhyun dengan ciuman, sedangkan baekhyun tertawa geli.

Ayah baekhyun tersenyum "Kalau begitu acara pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan minggu depan."

Baekhyun membola, What? Secepat itu?.

"Ayah kenapa secepat itu?"

"Kalian berdua mengulur waktu sangat banyak, jadi ayah tak akan berlama-lama lagi, minggu depan acara pertunangan kalian berdua. Setelah itu 2 minggu depan kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

Baekhyun membelakakan matanya. Astaga apa ayahnya bercanda? Secepat itu..

Oh my..

TBC

Review jusseyeo..

SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER

Bye~


	4. Chapter 04

~HAPPY READING~

Sorry for typo

Baekhyun semestinya tidak menganggap perjodohan ini remeh, karena ketika dia menerimanya semuanya menjadi terasa sangat tak terduga..

Pertunangan yang akan diadakan minggu depan dan setelah itu acara pernikahannya yang akan dilaksanakan pada minggu-minggu selanjutnya..

Mungkin orangtuanya yang sangat bersemangat daripada anaknya sendiri.

Seperti saat ini, dia terpaku diam ketika melihat seorang pria dihari sabtu yang cerah ini tengah berdiri didepan halaman rumahnya yang disebelahnya terdapat anak kecil.

Mereka berdua menatap baekhyun yang masih terkejut akibat kedatangan mereka, hingga si gadis itu bersuara dengan terbata "C-chanyeol"

"Selamat pagi baekhyun" Satu senyuman diberikan pada baekhyun dipagi hari, menambah debaran di dada baekhyun yang masih belum siap menerima serangan.

"K-kau disini.. ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung, dia juga sedikit gelisah ketika chanyeol datang kerumahnya pada pagi hari.

masalahnya adalah penampilannya yang kini hanya memakai Hoddie pink dengan ukuran oversice dengan rambut yang digelung keatas dan tanpa memakai makeup.. oh penampilannya sangat buruk jika hari libur, dan baekhyun tengah menahan malu jika chanyeol melihat penampilannya saat ini.

Namun apa yang ada di pikiran baekhyun tidak sama dengan chanyeol, chanyeol seakan tidak peduli dengan penampilan baekhyun saat ini dan hanya menatap baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf datang tanpa memberitahumu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya cepat dan langsung menyuruh chanyeol dan jihyun untuk masuk kedalam.

Membiarkan chanyeol masuk dan setelah itu baekhyun berlari kekamarnya hanya untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Oh chanyeol-ah"

Ibu baekhyun yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi terkejut ketika melihat chanyeol datang bersama putrinya dan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Selamat pagi" chanyeol membungkuk hormat bersama dengan jihyun anaknya yang mengikuti ayahnya.

"Woahh.. ada apa ini? Kenapa datang pagi ini?, ayo silahkan duduk dulu.. jihyun ayo duduk disini bersama bibi"

Chanyeol pun duduk disamping tuan byun yang tengah menyesap kopinya, sedangkan jihyun duduk bersama ibu baekhyun, membantu jihyun mengoles roti dengan selai strawberrynya.

"Maaf untuk kedatangan mendadak ini, saya hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada baekhyun"

"Oh tidak apa-apa" ibu baekhyun bersuara bersamaaan dengan baekhyun yang turun dengan pakaian santainya.

Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk disebelah jihyun setelah menyapa gadis kecil itu.

"Saya ingin mengajak baekhyun untuk bertemu dengan kedua orangtuaku di busan, orang tuaku ingin bertemu dengannya"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, nyonya dan tuan byun tersenyum.

"Ah- begitu.. baiklah ajak dia pergi, baekhyun-ah kau dengar, orang tua chanyeol ingin bertemu denganmu"

Baekhyun terdiam atau lebih terkejut ketika chanyeol mengajak untuk pergi ke orang tuanya.

"Kapan kalian pergi?" Tuan byun yang sedari tadi diam kini bersuara menanyakan kapan mereka akan pergi.

"Sekarang ini, dan kemungkinan kami akan menginap disana, karena jihyun merindukan neneknya jadi dia ingin menginap disana"

Tuan byun menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Ah. Kalau begitu makanlah dulu, setelah itu baekhyun kau bersiap-siap pergi"

Dan begitulah pagi di hari sabtu yang cerah ini.

~oOo~

Baekhyun,chanyeol dan jihyun kini sudah berada di mobil untuk menuju kebusan mengunjungi orangtua chanyeol.

Selama masa perjalanan mereka berdua tidak berbicara, hanya jihyun saja yang berbicara banyak.

Baekhyun melirik kearah chanyeol yang kini memakai kaos hitam polos dengan jins berwarna sama, rambutnya dibiarkan turun. Dan baekhyun sungguh tak bisa berhenti menganggumi chanyeol yang kian hari semakin mempesona.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang perjodohan mereka berdua, chanyeol sudah mengetahui jika dia sudah menerimanya. Dan chanyeol hanya setuju-setuju saja ketika ayah baekhyun mengatakan acara pertunangan mereka berdua akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Baekhyun kira chanyeol akan terkejut seperti dirinya tetapi tidak..

Baekhyun menatap jendela mobil melihat pemandangan yang dimana hanya pohon-pohon saja yang terlihat, perjalanan mereka cukup jauh dan baekhyun merasa mengantuk sehingga sesekali menguap, sedangkan jihyun sudah tertidur dibelakan akibat kelelahan bercerita mungkin..

Chanyeol memperhatikan baekhyun yang sudah menguap, ia lantas menoleh kearah baekhyun

"sudah mengantuk?"

Baekhyun menoleh "Sedikit"

"Tidurlah.. perjalanan masih jauh"

Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah mengantuk sejak tadi karena dia tidak bisa bepergian jauh karena dia akan cepat mengantuk.

Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya, dimana membuat baekhyun bingung.

Chanyeol kini mendekat kearahnya, baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat chanyeol dijarak sedekat ini, dan sedikit tersentak ketika tiba-tiba kursinya diturunkan 45 derajat sehingga membuat dia terbaring. Chanyeol tersenyum setelah mengatur tempat duduknya dimana hal itu membuat baekhyun tersipu.

"Te-terima kasih" wajah baekhyun memerah chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

~oOo~

Baekhyun menelan salivanya gugup ketika mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah orang tua chanyeol.

Ia nampak belum siap bertemu dengan calon mer-tuanya.. namun apa daya dia tak bisa lari lagi dan berharap jika hari ini semua akan baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol dan jihyun datang dari arah belakang setelah selesai mengambil barang-barang mereka.

Jihyun datang dan langsung mengenggam tangan baekhyun yang dimana membuat dia tersentak.

"Apa kau gugup?" Chanyeol yang berada disamping baekhyun bertanya setelah melihat wajah baekhyun yang nampak tegang.

"Apa terlihat jelas?" Baekhyun melihat kearah chanyeol dengan pandangan yang dimana membuat chanyeol hampir tertawa, wajah baekhyun sungguh lucu..

"Tenanglah.. semua akan baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu gugup" Ucap chanyeol menenangkan baekhyun.

"Baekhyun Eonni tak perlu takut, Nenek dan kakek orangnya sangat baik" si kecil jihyun ikut menenangkan baekhyun juga.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengusak kepala jihyun dengan gemas.

Dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi mereka bertiga pun segera masuk kedalam, mengetuk pintu dahulu menunggu seseorang didalam membukakan pintu.

Hingga akhirnya pintu terbuka menampilkan dua orang paruh baya yang menyambut mereka dengan senyuman hangat.

"Chanyeol-ah"

wanita paruh baya yang merupakan ibu chanyeol langsung memeluk chanyeol dan mencium kedua pipi anaknya, setelah itu beralih kepada jihyun, menggendong anak kecil itu dan memberikan beberapa ciuman diwajahnya.

Sedangkan sang ayah juga memberikan pelukan untuk anaknya dan juga mencium jihyun.

Adegan itu tak lepas dari pandangan baekhyun, ia masih terdiam menyaksikan semuanya, hingga chanyeol melirik kearahnya.

"Ibu, ayah.. ini baekhyun"

"Oh.. maaf telah mengacuhkanmu sayang" ibu chanyeol memberikan jihyun kepada ayah chanyeol dan beralih memeluk baekhyun dengan sayang..

"Bagaimana kabar ibu dan ayahmu"

"Mereka baik-baik saja Eomonim"

"Kau sangat cantik.. baekhyun-ah" ibu chanyeol memuji membuat baekhyun tersipu.

"Terima kasih" balas baekhyun dengan wajah sedikit merah, mereka pun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Ayo kita masuk"

Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah orangtua chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat sekitar dimana rumah tersebut terlihat sangat nyaman dan bersih.. ada beberapa foto, ada foto chanyeol dan kakaknya juga ada foto keluarga yang tergantung di dinding dengan ukuran besar..

Baekhyun mendekat ketempat beberapa foto yang tertata rapi, chanyeol sedang berada diatas menaruh barang-barang mereka, sedangkan jihyun bersama neneknya didapur.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat foto chanyeol waktu kecil, disana chanyeol kecil yang memakai baju sweater sambil memegang kado dan tersenyum bahagia dibelakangnya terdapat pohon natal, foto ini mungkin diambil saat natal.

Selanjutnya disebelahnya terdapat chanyeol yang masih bayi digendong oleh kakaknya yoora, yoora menggigit telinga chanyeol, baekhyun terkekeh melihat foto itu.

Baekhyun terlalu sibuk melihat-lihat foto sampai tidak sadar jika chanyeol sudah turun dan kini tengah berjalan kearahnya

"Telinganya lucu sekali"

"Apa yang lucu?"

Baekhyun nyaris berteriak kaget ketika suara berat yang berasal dibelakangnya mengagetkannya, dia langsung berbalik badan dan melihat chanyeol tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau suka sekali melihat foto?" Tanya chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya "Ah.. ani.. aku hanya ingin melihat.."

"Melihatku hm?" Chanyeol tengah menggoda baekhyun yang kini sudah menatapnya.

"Ah.. itu" baekhyun bingung tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Jika kau ingin melihatku, lihat saja diriku saat ini.. jangan lihat aku waktu masih kecil"

"Kenapa?kau terlihat lucu" baekhyun reflek mengatakan itu hingga membuatnya membelakakan matanya lucu, hal itu membuat chanyeol terkekeh.

"Benarkah? Bukan karena aku tampan?"

Oh chanyeol berhentilah menggoda baekhyun, apa kau tak lihat jika wajah baekhyun sudah memerah.

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan langsung pergi meninggalkan chanyeol yang kini tersenyum geli karena tingkahnya.

"Hey.. kau belum menjawabku"

Dan chanyeol yang tak ingin berhenti untuk menggoda baekhyun.

~oOo~

Baekhyun merutuk dirinya sendiri yang mudah tersipu jika sudah berhadapan dengan chanyeol yang terus menggodanya..

Oh itu sangat memalukan.. apa jika mereka sudah menikah chanyeol akan menggodanya terus?

Cukup baekhyun singkirkan pikiranmu kau sekarang ada dirumah calon mertuamu, bersikap baiklah.

Baekhyun hendak pergi kedapur sekedar membantu ibu chanyeol untuk memasak.. namun belum sempat dia mendekat ada suara dua orang yang dipastikan itu adalah ibu chanyeol dan jihyun.

Baekhyun memilih mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, bukan bermaksud untuk menguping hanya saja ia penasaran.

"Apa jihyun sudah mengenal baekhyun Eonni?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk semangat sambil memerhatikan neneknya dari meja makan yang sedang memasak.

"jihyun menyukai baekhyun eonni, dia sangat baik dan sangat cantik" nada gemas itu keluar membuat ibu chanyeol sedikit terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu apakah jihyun mau jika baekhyun eonni, menjadi mommy jihyun?"

Si kecil mengerjapkan matanya lucu "Apa baekhyun eonni akan menjadi mommy jihyun?"

"Menurut jihyun, jihyun mau jika baekhyun eonni jadi mommy jihyun?"

Jihyun tersenyum lebar sampai gigi putihnya terlihat membuat ibu chanyeol sedikit tertawa melihat jihyun menganggukkan kepalanya lagi kali ini dengan semangat.

"Jihyun mau.. jihyun mau" si kecil bersuara dengan riang, tanpa tahu jika disana baekhyun sedang menahan senyumnya akibat perkataanya.

Dan ibu chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa gemas atas tingkah jihyun.

Baekhyun pun akhirnya mendekat kearah mereka berpura-pura tak mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi, menawarkan bantuan dan langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh ibu chanyeol, dan sedikit bercerita.

~oOo~

Setelah selesai makan bersama, baekhyun pun segera pergi keatas untuk mengganti bajunya, mereka akan pergi ke pantai yang dimana letaknya tak jauh dari rumah orangtuanya chanyeol. Jihyun merengek pada chanyeol untuk pergi ke pantai karena anak itu ingin sekali bermain disana. Dan chanyeol tak bisa menolak permintaan putrinya ini, dan akhirnya mengiyakan saja.

Dan disinilah mereka , dihamparan pantai yang sangat luas, pasir putih pantai yang indah serta pemandangan sunset yang terlihat indah didepan disana, udara sejuk yang menembus dinding kulit membuat baekhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat mereka sudah sampai disini.

Baekhyun memakai maxi dress dengan motif bunga yang cantik, menggerai rambut panjangnya dan memakai topi pantai membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik dan manis..

Jihyun memakai bikini untuk anak kecil karena dia yang ingin bermain pantai,

Sedangkan chanyeol, pria itu memakai kaos polos berwarna hitam yang melekat pas pada tubuhnya, menampilkan otot kekarnya, sedangkan dibawahnya memakai celana jins pendek, dan rambut yang sedikit acak jelas menambah kadar ketampanannya dan membuatnya semakin terlihat... Hot

"Hey"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika suara berat disebelahnya, dimana terdapat chanyeol yang menatapnya tersenyum sambil mengusak rambutnya yang dimana membuat baekhyun terpesona..

Ohmy.. kenapa baekhyun tak bisa menenangkan debarannya jika berada disamping chanyeol.

"Kau suka pantai?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil memerhatikan jihyun yang tengah bermain pasir pantai.

"Eoh?-- ah ya, aku menyukai pantai, orangtuaku selalu mengajakku kepantai jika hari libur"

Chanyeol mengangguk kepalanya. "Jihyun juga menyukai pantai, setiap aku libur dia akan selalu mengajakku untuk kepantai dan menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk dia bermain, dan aku senang jika dia menyukainya."

"Ya bisa dilihat dari semangatnya saat ini"

Chanyeol dan baekhyun terkekeh,Dan setelah itu saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih kau mau menerima perjodohan ini"

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan dalam "Mungkin pertama ini terasa sulit untukmu, karena kau tiba-tiba dijodohkan denganku yang ternyata sudah memiliki anak"

Chanyeol tersenyum, baekhyun masih menatapnya "aku sempat merasa kau akan menolak perjodohan ini, namun perkiraanku salah kau menerimanya."

"Yah memang awalnya terasa sulit, karena saat itu aku menutup hati, dan merasa konyol ketika aku dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang memiliki anak"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, diikuti dengan chanyeol yang tersenyum "yah tapi semuanya sudah terjadi, aku menerimanya dan mm.. semoga hubungan kita lebih baik lagi"

Baekhyun melirik ragu kearah chanyeol yang masih menatapnya.

Hening sejenak-- hanya suara deburan ombak pantai dan tawa jihyun disana, langit pun sudah sedikit gelap menandakan memasuki petang.

Baekhyun akan berniat menyusul jihyun jika saja chanyeol tak bersuara lebih dulu dimana membuat baekhyun sedikit tersentak dan terdiam memandanginya.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Chanyeol menatapnya dalam, baekhyun melihat mata chanyeol dan sedikit meremas bajunya gugup.

Apa yang harus dijawabnya?

"I-itu.."

"Daddy, eonni!!"

Suara jihyun terdengar, dan sekali lagi jihyun menyelamatkannya lagi dari pertanyaan chanyeol.. dia lantas menoleh kearah jihyun yang kini badannya sudah berlumuri pasir..

Dia datang dengan senyumnya

"Sudah puas bermain?" Chanyeol melihat penampilan putrinya, dia sedikit membantu putrinya untuk membersihkan pasir ditubuh putrinya, sedangkan baekhyun memberikan handuk pada jihyun.

Jihyun mengangguk "Mm.. sekarang jihyun lapar-ayo kita makan"

"Baiklah.. kita akan makan direstoran sana"

Jihyun mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu jihyun pergi bersama baekhyun eonni untuk mengganti baju dulu, Daddy akan menunggu kalian berdua.

Jihyun membentuk Oksign, dan setelah itu pergi dengan baekhyun untuk mengganti bajunya.

~oOo~

Waktu memasuki malam hari, baekhyun merapikan tempat tidur yang akan dipakainya bersama chanyeol..

Pipinya menjadi merah karena mengingat hal itu, ibu chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk tidur di kamar chanyeol, dia ingin menolak tapi tidak bisa, dan bersyukurlah jihyun juga mau tidur bersamanya.. sungguh baekhyun menganggap jihyun sebagai penyelamatnya.

Jihyun datang dengan piyama strawberrynya sambil menenteng boneka teddy bearnya.

"Jihyun sudah mengantuk?"

Jihyun mengangguk sambil mengusap kedua mata kecilnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum, dan menggendong jihyun lalu membaringkan gadis kecil itu ketempat tidur.

"Daddy dimana?"

"Daddy sebentar lagi akan kemari, jihyun sekarang tidur yaa"

Gadis itu pun menurut, dia memejamkan matanya diiiringi dengan lagu pengantar tidur milik baekhyun membuatnya semakin cepat menemui alam mimpi.

Bersamaan itu chanyeol datang, baekhyun langsung berdiri dari tempat tidur menghadap chanyeol yang menatapnya.

"Jihyun sudah tidur?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "dia mungkin kelelahan jadi dia tertidur dengan cepat"

Chanyeol mengangguk, dia lantas mendekat kearah ranjang, mencium pucuk kepala putrinya dengan sayang, lalu mengambil selimut didalam lemari, dan pergi kearah sofa yang ada didalam kamar. Mengaturnya agar dia bisa tidur disana dengan nyaman.

Kegiatannya membuat baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau akan tidur disana?" Baekhyun mendekat kearah chanyeol yang kini sudah siap-siap akan berbaring disofa panjang.

Chanyeol tersenyum "hm.. kenapa?"

"Tidak.. hanya saja kau.."

"Kau mau aku tidur diranjang bersamamu?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah chanyeol dengan pipi yang sudah memerah, baekhyun bukan bermaksud seperti itu, dia hanya saja tak tega jika chanyeol harus tidur di atas sofa. Baekhyun hanya tamu jadi menurutnya dialah yang harus tidur disana bukan chanyeol.

Chanyeol seakan mengerti pikiran baekhyun langsung berdiri dan mendekati baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau dan jihyun tidurlah disana, aku akan tidur di sofa... dan juga- jika saatnya tiba kita berdua akan tidur bersama nanti"

Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda pada baekhyun, dimana membuat kadar kemerahan dipipi baekhyun semakin tertambah.

"S-selamat malam" baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan chanyeol dan segera berbalik badan mematikan lampu dan naik keatas ranjang.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli, ia menatap baekhyun sebelum akhirnya berbaring dan menjemput alam mimpi.

"Mimpi indah.. baekhyunnie"

.


End file.
